


The Five Times Castiel Kisses Dean Winchester

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Castiel Kisses Dean Winchester

The first kiss is a surprise.  It is soft and sudden and unexpected. 

They’re both lying in bed, noses almost touching.  Dean is almost completely asleep.  His breathing has already slowed down and his eyes are closed. 

Cas, however, cannot sleep, which is why he is in Dean’s bed in the first place.  His eyes are wide open and he stares at Dean, shamelessly in the dimly lit room. 

Dean opens one eye and glares at Cas.  “Stop staring at me, s’creepy,” he mumbles into the pillow.

Castiel smiles one of his little smiles and he inches closer to Dean. 

Dean rolls his one eye and shuts it again.  As he finds himself slipping away into the world of dust and dreams, he feels something feather light, whisper across his lips. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Cas is already gone.  The sheets are rumpled, and he runs his hand along the empty space where Cas had been. 

He gently runs his fingers across his lips wonders if the kiss had just been a dream.    

**_The_**  second kiss is warm.  They’re in bed, again, Castiel claiming that he has bad dreams and he just can’t fall asleep on his own so Dean does his little customary grumble but he makes room on his memory foam for Cas, and Cas crawls into Dean’s bed with a boyish grin, as if the two of them were just having a sleepover. 

This time, Dean turns his back to Cas, unable to deal with him staring at him until he falls asleep.  As Dean begins to drift off, he feels the unmistakable sensation of lips pressed against the back of his neck.  He does not do anything and allows Cas to continue with his little ministrations. 

When Castiel slips his arm around Dean’s waist, he pretends that he has fallen asleep and that his heart is not beating wildly in his chest. 

**_The_**  third kiss is rough. 

They’re both angry, they’re fighting, they’re yelling at each other and Cas doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about anymore.  They’ve gone from the kitchen, to the living room, to Dean’s room, until somehow they end up in Castiel’s room, where Dean angrily points a finger in Castiel’s face and Cas swats it away. 

They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, pissed as fuck, both of them, reeling, and then, before Cas knows what he is doing, he steps forward and kisses Dean, hard, on the mouth.  He presses his hands against Dean’s chest, steadying himself, and the hunter, pushes back. 

Dean flinches when Castiel bites his lip.  It’s so hard, he draws blood, but neither of them care. 

They continue the kiss, and when they pull away, they wonder how they will explain their swollen lips to Sam. 

Their hearts continue to pound and race and blood rushes through their veins, a pair of wild rivers, the both of them. 

**_The_** fourth kiss is an apology.  Dean is in his room, flipping through a book, not really reading anything, when Castiel enters.  Dean looks up, and Cas sees that his lip is still bruised and swollen from earlier.  He sees the little scab that has formed over the skin where he bit him, and Dean, as surly as ever, rolls his eyes like a petulant child and looks away.  

Cas comes in, soft and slow and plops down on the mattress next to Dean. 

Neither of them say a thing and eventually, Dean turns off the light and slides beneath his covers. 

Cas slips beneath them as well and gropes around for Dean’s hand in the darkness.  When he finds it, he lifts it up and threads his fingers through the hunter’s.  He runs his thumb across the calloused hand of Dean Winchester, and brings it to his lips.  He places soft kisses along Dean’s knuckles, and he whispers warm words into Dean’s skin. 

Dean turns to him and within moments, they find each other, and they brush their lips against one another’s. 

It is soft, tender, Dean tastes like peppermint and Castiel tastes like, well, like  _Cas_. 

Cas experimentally darts a tongue in Dean’s mouth and he runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

_I’m sorry_ , they both whisper into each other’s mouths.   _I’m sorry._

**_The_**  fifth kiss is a declaration.  The fifth kiss says,  _he is mine._

The three of them are at a strip club, scoping out some kind of weird, fucked up situation involving a possibly cursed stripper pole, when a saucy looking blonde comes up to Dean and grabs onto his tie. 

Dean, being the free spirit that he is, being so used to not having to answer to anyone, or belong to anyone, smiles up at the woman and winks at her.    

Sam just rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer while Cas sits across from Dean, fuming. 

As the woman pulls Dean by his tie, he allows himself to be led away by her, and this is all Castiel can take.  He gets up from his seat, much to the chagrin of Sam, and grabs Dean by the arm.  He roughly pulls him towards him and plants a kiss squarely on Dean’s lips. 

The stripper, mortified, backs away from Dean and Cas, shakes her head, and moves on to another target.

After Castiel is confident that he has made his point he pulls back from Dean and grabs onto his tie.  He pulls him close and presses his lips up against Dean’s ear, and he whispers in that gravely voice of his, that one word that Dean knows, he will never forget for the rest of his life.    

_**Mine**.  _   

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
